


Fur-give Me~

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Come alchemy class, Sebek is paired with Ace for a brewing project. While not his ideal partner, considering it wasn't Ace's best subject nor did he exactly get along with the other moderately well...He takes it in stride after all what could possibly go wrong? (everything. everything goes wrong.)
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Sebek Zigvolt
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fur-give Me~

"You know I can feel your _scathing_ judgement from here."

Ace is met with a snort. He rolls his eyes and continues stirring the cauldron in front of him, only to be promptly met with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, what now?!" Ace groans, the stirring paddle in hand clatters against the iron body of the cauldron.

"Your stirring. It's deplorable at _best._ "

"And at worst?"

A puff of air is his only response and Ace's eyebrow twitches in irritation. His alchemy partner was a lot more pissier than _usual._ Sebek was always a moderate level of pissy so it was saying _something_ if he managed to outdo himself in that regard. 

No one was to blame for this outcome other than Ace, himself. After all he _was_ the one who spilled chocolate milk all over Sebek’s labcoat ten minutes before their alchemy class was set to begin… That hapless timing didn’t allow Sebek to quickly rush back to the dorms to acquire a spare he had in his wardrobe.

Even _worse,_ as this steadily lengthening list of unfortunate events grows longer, Professor Crewel had penalised their overall grade for this project, automatically taking 40 points away from their soon to be graded concoction. He did have enough pity to allow Sebek to oversee Ace’s brewing as his partner, but ultimately wasn’t allowed to touch anything, much less participate in the creation of the potion considering he lacked the proper safety equipment.

They were to brew an elixir that would increase one’s sense of smell, Crewel had decided. It was an advanced potion, one learned far into a student’s second year. Crewel was _certainly_ as harsh as ever…

What was originally intended as a group brewing project was turned into Ace, who wasn’t as proficient as Sebek in the subject of alchemy, trying to make a passable potion whilst Sebek criticised his every movement.

_Your stirring is too fast! Many bubbles are rising to the surface,_ **_human_ ** _._

_The cauldron’s heat is sure to burn the concoction. Lower it,_ **_human_ ** _._

_Stop adding all the ingredients at the same time! You’re meant to add them in slowly,_ **_human_ ** _!!_

While these criticisms were fair, it's what he added _afterwards_ that irked him to no end, easily souring his mood.

_Human this! Human that!_

He was a vexing parrot that knew only one word to emphasise and spit back to taunt you. It was _irritating…_

While Ace would typically let his vocal tic slide, after all it's like water off a duck's back, he wasn't one to get surly over something so insignificant…He _also_ happened to be in a foul mood that very morning, what with Sebek not _once_ directing anything that _wasn't_ a nitpick towards him.

“ **Hu** \--”

“Can you quit it with the ‘human’ schtick?!? Don’t you have anything else to say?!” The paddle is released from the vice grip he subjected it to, no longer splintering the poor thin piece of wood and it groans from the relief of pressure. His hands are raised up in frustration to emphasise his rising temper.

“Why are you getting worked up from such a title? It is what you are, is it not?” Sebek levels his glare with Ace’s.

“I wouldn't be if you didn’t say it so much!” Ace huffs, stepping closer to him.

Sebek matches his movements, much doing the same as he strides forward, their chest practically touching from how close they've gotten, a growl servicing as his only response.

Their staredown only lasts but a few agonising seconds before Sebek thinks better of it. It wouldn't be wise to engage a fight under Professor Crewel's scrutinising eye… they've already managed to land on his bad side this morning, no need to worsen it any _more._

Albeit they both grumble, they return to their previous position: Ace stirring while Sebek stands nearby, though his back is turned this time, presumably to brood.

Ace shakes his head, disbelief apparent in his features, eyes preoccupied with gawking at Sebek's back as his hand finds one of the many glass bottles filled with alchemic ingredients lined up nearby. He pours it into the smoky purple mixture and while the magical liquid below bubbles to life not much of note happens. It's nothing strange to see reactive bubbles at the new addition of a stimulant.

Sebek however startles, sniffing the air in alarm and abruptly turns around to face the ginger, "Hu--" he croaks out before he clears his throat, "Ace, what did you _add_??"

"Why do you look so panicked? Relax, I just added _scarlet nectar_ like the instructions said," Ace waves offhandedly.

"No, _Ace_ ," Sebek grabs the lapels of Ace's lab coat, the fabric straining underneath his fingers, "What. Did. You. _Add_?!" 

It's hard to avoid staring into Sebek's eyes when he's so close but they shine a lovely shade of gold in the light, strong and fierce as he glares at him. His eyelashes are rather pretty and long even without makeup now that he thinks about it. If he just learned to shut his mouth every now and the-

"Ace!" Sebek punctuates with a shake. 

"Stop shaking me! I get it!" One of Ace’s hands comes up to envelop Sebek's which are tightly fisted into his coat while the other procures the bottle in question, "For such a pretty face you sure are harsh huh? I just added thi--"

And to the comedic elation of the gods who reside up above, the bottle in Ace’s hand reveals a single word.

Ketchup. 

"YOU ADDED KETCHUP INTO A POTION!?"

Ace raises his voice just as loud as Sebek, "I THOUGHT IT WAS NEC-"

"ACE, IT'S CLEARLY LABELED KETCHUP!!"

"YEAH WELL I DIDN'T CHECK."

Their shouting overshadows the gargling bubbles of the concoction that is steadily rising in volume before them. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T CHE--"

"HEY _YOU_ WERE THE ONE WHO WAS _SUPPOSED_ TO 'OVERSEE' ME. I DIDN'T FEEL OVERSEEN--"

The bubbles below became so violent they spilled out over the lip of the cauldron, the purple fog surrounding the pair grew even thicker.

And then there was a _boom._

.

.

.

.

Sebek’s coughing echoes alongside Ace’s, both practically hacking up their lungs from the fumes they breathed in. The mist disperses after a few seconds with much help from the boys waving the air away frantically.

“Hey, Sebek are yo--“ Whatever sentence Ace had planned to say is cut off, a choked noise left in its place. His eyes widen considerably as he swallows nervously.

“What,” the green haired boy seethes out.

It takes Ace a second too long to answer that Sebek has to repeat himself in a more threatening tone.

“Promise you won’t get angry when I tell you.”

“You-!!”

“Promise!”

“Fine. I _promise._ ”

“You know when you say it like that it doesn’t sound very convincing…”

“ _Ace.”_

“Okay okay!! You may or may _not_ have gained some furry appendages.”

Sebek rushes over to the cauldron, staring at his reflection in the murky liquid. Low and behold he finds a set of ears on his head, twitching at every semblance of noise, that matches his hair. A tail smacking against his leg makes him jerk in surprise. Features he’s _never_ had prior.

Sebek whirls around, “You turned me into a dog!?!”

“I didn’t mean t--!!”

The cold clearing of a throat freezes them in place. They rigidly turn towards the source and goosebumps crawl up their arms.

Crewel taps his foot against the floor, baton snugly in his grip.

They had forgotten they were in the midst of an alchemic lesson, and the chilling realisation of their professor’s notoriously severe punishments keeps them rooted to the ground, resigned to their fate and whatever consequences Crewel decides to give them.

\----

"Hey, Sebek. Paw!"

"Ac--!!"

"Wow, you really did it! So you really do have puppy instincts alongside that ole tail and ears eh?"

"If you don't sto--"

"Come here boy! How about a kiss~?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO KISS Y--!!" 

"Not even a little~? I thought you were a good boy?" 

"BY THE SEVEN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO--" 

_"That's another 50 inferno lilies you are to harvest. If I hear any more talking that's 200 more."_

" **...y-yes Professor…** " 


End file.
